


Birthday Reflection

by LenOnTheDoor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: But she’s also hella suave, Erena is so gay for Anju, F/F, Mentioned Honotsuba/Tsubahono, Other, aged up couple, kissing constantly, wifey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: Erena welcomes home Anju and decides to get her a birthday present. Nothing special, just something that Anju had her eye on for months now. But not before the two of them reflect upon their life.Also, Setsuna’s there and is their 6-year old daughter.





	Birthday Reflection

“I’m home!” Anju calles out as she enters the apartment, putting her coat away and walking over to greet her family.

Erena glanced at the clock. 6 PM. Anju usually came home 30 minutes earlier but she had other matters to attend to. “Tsubasa doing ok?” She asked because she hadn’t spoken to her old friend and idol leader in over a month. Work and parenthood hadn’t allowed for it as often.

“She and Honoka are doing fine. I even bumped into Mr and Mrs. Kousaka. They’re doing fine also.” Anju smiled warmly. “Mrs. Kousaka was really excited about hearing she’d be a grandmother soon.”

Erena glanced at the 6 year old sleeping soundly in her arms. The G-word made her a little nervous, knowing that it wasn’t that far away and would mean she and her lover would get older and that their daughter would also find love of her own, but she knew Anju and Setsuna would be there to support her through thick and thin.

“Erena?” Erena had been lost in thought and had only come out of her daze when she saw her wife approaching her. 

“It’s nothing. Just a little distracted.” She said warmly. “Welcome home.” 

She then placed a kiss upon her wife’s lips. Just as they had departed, Setsuna began waking up. 

“Ehhh... mommy?” 

“Hi sweetie.” Anju was always happy to see her sweet little bundle of joy, especially if she was with her Drop-Dead gorgeous wife. 

“Come on. I’ll get you back to bed, sleepyhead.” Chuckled Erena.

“Mm... ok mama.”

After Erena returned, she and Anju sat on the couch in their living room. 

“I still can’t believe she’s alread 6 years old.” Erena chuckled. 

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Signed Anju. “6 years ago, she was born after you asked to make me the happiest woman on Earth.” 

A small tear ran down Anju’s cheek, which Erena brushed away with her thumb. They both recalled the day Erena had finally decided to propose to Anju. They had just graduated from University one week prior and were enjoying a nice evening out and a restaurant Erena had been dying to take Anju to. Nothing huge, but it was still romantic. Erena remembered how nervous she was to get down on one knee and tell Anju just how much she meant to her before presenting a silver ring with an amethyst in the center. She also remembered Anju holding her mouth, seemingly to hold in her sobs of joy. Thankfully, it payed off and Erena felt an extreme sense of relief and joy when she heard Anju say yes. They got married three months later and a month after the wedding Anju had announced she was pregnant. Upon remembering that particular event Erena herself felt a tear roll down her cheek, as more memories swirled around in her head: the sonogram revealing it was a girl, constantly embracing Anju gently in bed, and finally, the birth of their daughter Setsuna. 

“Yeah... I’m lucky as hell to be married to the happiest AND sexiest woman on earth.”

“Erena!” Anju tried to hold back her laughter, but it was no good.

“That reminds me, I have a present for you.”

“Oh?”

“I noticed that you’ve been eyeing that pair of ear rings...”

“Wait, what?”

“Happy birthday my love.” Erena was now holding an open fabric box with two gorgeous earrings in them. They were gold and had Anju’s initials engraved on the sides. Anju was awestruck, but she also looke visibly worried. 

“What’s wrong Anju? You don’t like them?” Erena didn’t sound so sad, but she did seem a bit disheartened.

“N-no, of course I do! It’s just.. well...” Anju started blushing as if she were about to say something embarrassing.

“I had planned to give these to you as a present next week.”

“Me?”

“For our anniversary.”

Erena stared at Anju for a few seconds before glancing at the calendar. And she almost did a double take. Today was indeed Anju’s birthday, but the following week would be their 7th wedding anniversary.

“Oh. Oh my... Anju, I am so sorry-”

“It’s ok Erena, it really is.”

They than stared at each other before chuckling at this unbelievable coincidence. They than embraced each other warmly.

“Guess we can splurge a little and go out to eat than.” Suggested Erena. “I’ve been dying to go back to that restaurant.”

Anju smiled warmly. She had also wanted to go back to that special place where the next chapter of their life began.

“Yeah!” A little voice chirped. The two turned their heads to see Setsuna awake and smiling. “Let’s all go out and have fun next week mama!”

“Heh. Ok then.” 

“Yay!” And with that, Setsuna made her way back to her room. Erena and Anju smiled at each other and made their way back to their room. 

“I love you Erena.”

“I love you too Anju.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ereanju is a ship that deserves more love.


End file.
